Fogos de Artifício
by Lady Murder
Summary: E dentro do corpo de ambos, vários fogos de artifício eram soltos. - Desafio dos 30cookies/ Tema 02- Natal - LeeTen


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas LeexTenten é vida (?).

**-x-**

**Dedicado à Nanase Kei por ter dito o tema n.n**

**-x-**

**Desafio dos 30cookies. Set Primavera. Tema 02 Natal.**

**-x-**

Era Natal. Tudo estava exatamente como Tenten queria: flocos de neve caindo lá fora, o vento frio batendo, música natalina tocando, a lareira acesa, o peru quase pronto, os convidados sorrindo, os amigos presentes. Tudo exceto por um pequeno detalhe: Lee não estava lá.

Tenten passara o dia inteiro procurando pelo amigo, pois o mesmo prometera ajudá-la com a festa de Natal. Porém ela não o encontrou em lugar nenhum. Não estava em casa, não estava com Gai no dojô, não estava com Neji, nem com Naruto. Simplesmente havia sumido.

No fim, Tenten acabou preparando a festa com a ajuda de Hinata e Ino. Sakura não pôde, estava no hospital, trabalhando.

- Tenten? – A garota sobressaltou-se com a voz de Neji atrás de si. – E então? O Lee apareceu?

- Não, ainda não. – Neji quase riu com a preocupação na voz de Tenten. – Onde ele está, hein?

- Vai saber... – O Hyuuga disse, dando de ombros.

-x-

Lee olhava-se no espelho. Sorria satisfeito para o que via.

- Tenho que lembrar de agradecer à Ino-chan por me indicar um cabeleireiro tão bom... – Ele murmurou.

Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e arregalou os olhos.

- Droga! Estou atrasado! – Pegou rapidamente um pacote em sua mesa e saiu de casa.

-x-

Tenten saiu de casa, ignorando as recomendações de Gai para levar um casaco. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro, deixando várias pegadas na neve. Porque Lee não aparecia? Justo naquela noite ele se atrasava! Justo quando ela tinha um discurso todo pronto na cabeça!

- Se eu ver o Lee agora... – Tenten resmunga, cerrando os punhos.

- Tenten! – A garota se vira e vê Ino na porta. – Vem pra dentro! Você vai acabar pegando um resfriado!

- É que...

- Vem logo!

- Ok, ok...

-x-

Lee estava bastante impaciente dentro do táxi. Uma fila gigantesca de carros estava a frente dele e cada vez mais ele se atrasava para a festa da Tenten.

- Er... Me desculpe, senhor, mas não daria para ir mais rápido? – Lee perguntou.

- Estamos em um engarrafamento. Quer que eu passe meu carro por cima dos outros? – O motorista perguntou, rude.

- Até que não seria má idéia... – Lee murmurou e o motorista revirou os olhos.

Um tempo se passou e o carro mal saiu do lugar. Lee olhou pela janela e reconheceu o local onde estavam. A casa de Tenten ficava a uns poucos quarteirões à frente. E ele corria bem rápido. Será que daria certo? Tudo bem que ele chegaria um pouco suado, mas pelo menos chegaria.

- Ei, pode me deixar aqui mesmo. Pode ficar com o troco! – Lee exclamou, pagando ao motorista e pegando o pacote no banco de trás.

Abriu a porta e saiu correndo pela noite fria.

-x-

- Ok, agora eu não estou mais com raiva do Lee... Eu estou puta! – Tenten exclamou para Hinata.

- C-calma, Tenten-chan. Ele já deve estar vindo...

- Foi o que me disseram há uma hora. – A tristeza na voz de Tenten era visível, Hinata se alarmou.

- Ele vai chegar! Vo-você vai ver! – Hinata exclamou, tentando parecer confiante.

- Sei... – Tenten murmurou.

De repente, Hinata sentiu uma cutucada em seu ombro, virou-se para trás e viu Ino já longe assentindo com a cabeça. Hinata sorriu.

- Ahn... Er... Porque você não vai lá pra fora pegar um pouco de ar fresco, Tenten-chan? – Hinata sugeriu.

- Não, não... A Ino quase me matou quando fiz isso.

- Mas ela não vai fazer isso agora! Então... Vai! – Hinata riu, nervosa, enquanto dava um fraco empurrão em Tenten.

A garota olhou com o cenho franzido para Hinata, mas acabou indo para fora. Passeou novamente pela neve, triste.

- Droga Lee... – Ela murmurou. – Porque justo hoje você faz isso?

- Isso o que, Tenten-chan? – A garota se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Lee bem perto.

- A-ah! Lee! Você chegou! – Ela tentou fazer a cara mais animada que pôde e se virou para o rapaz, parando no momento que o encarou.

Não era Lee. Quer dizer... Era Lee, mas um Lee completamente... Diferente. Seus cabelos negros, antes cortados em cuia, estavam levantados em um topete e postos como se fossem espinhos. Ele vestia um elegante smoking preto e segurava um pacote.

- Vo-vo-vo-cê-cê... Lee? – Tenten balbuciou.

- É. – Ele exclamou. – Gostou? – Ele sorriu.

- Você está... Bo-bonito. – Ela murmurou, olhando para baixo.

- Você é que está linda. – Ele sussurrou, calmamente.

Tenten arregalou um pouco os olhos e o encarou. Ela notou que ele olhava para o belo vestido lilás tomara-que-caia que ela usava. Corou furiosamente. Respirou fundo, era a hora de dizer o que tinha que dizer.

- Lee... E-eu... Tenho... A-algo pra te-te dizer... – Ela gaguejou. Respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu dizer mais nada. De repente, todo o seu discurso havia sumido.

- Pode dizer. – Lee disse, ainda sorrindo, enquanto se aproximava mais de Tenten.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Tenten-chan... – Ele disse. – Já que você não está falando nada... Posso te dizer uma coisa? – Lee pôs uma mão no ombro de Tenten, que estremeceu.

- Cla-claro.

Ele pegou o pacote que estava segurando e o estendeu para Tenten. Olhou para o relógio, faltava dois minutos para a meia-noite.

- O que é isso? – Ela perguntou.

- Abra.

Ela abriu o pacote, com o cenho franzido. Dentro, tinha uma caixinha de veludo azul. Tenten levantou as sobrancelhas e abriu a caixa. Dentro, um anel prateado com um pequeno diamante no topo. Lee se ajoelhou.

- Tenten-chan... Aceita se casar comigo e com meu fogo da juventude? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Tenten o encarou, surpresa. Abria e fechava a boca, porém nada saía. E então fogos começaram a sair de várias casas, fazendo a garota se sobressaltar. Lee puxou a mão de Tenten e aproximou seu rosto do dela.

- Feliz Natal. – Ele murmurou.

Tenten sorriu, lhe dando um leve selinho.

- Feliz Natal. – Ela murmurou também, antes de puxá-lo para um beijo.

E dentro do corpo de ambos, vários fogos de artifício eram soltos.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Finalmente mais uma do 30cookies \o/. Bem, essa idéia me veio do nada, espero que tenham gostado.

Se mais nada a dizer. Beijos!

Reviews?


End file.
